Custos
by Pongo0614
Summary: Peace is starting to crumble and with the Druids disappearing, they all hope that a new addition is a good sign. Story 8 of Changes.


_Hi guys._

 _I know I am a day earlier than it says on my profile but we have just moved house and currently have no internet (dun dun duuun) so I am having to use it when I can get it._

 _Also I seem to be working loads and just don't have the time._

 _Now we are getting to the end of the Changes timeline._

 _Please enjoy this story._

* * *

 _Gorlois – 18  
_ _Clarine – 17  
_ _Gareth – 15  
_ _Lynette – 12  
_ _Amhar – 12  
_ _Maldue – 10  
_ _Isobel – 10_

* * *

 **Custos**

Merlin and Gorlois chatted idly as they trotted through the forest.

They had both been put out on patrol after there was magically activity spotted on the border with Esstir.

Isedir had warned both Arthur and Merlin that Lot was on the move and the druid population was falling due to a number of disappearances.

Arthur had opened Camelot up to the Druids, trying to keep them away from the border. He had also encouraged the other kingdoms to do the same.

Yet it still wasn't enough and not long after his warning, Isedir, himself, went missing.

Gorlois knew the danger of Isedir being captured due to what happened at the Green Chapel and Bernlak.

The axe that he had used on Gwaine was sent to Camelot, Harry being the unfortunate one to bring it. Covered in blood.

Arthur had offered to keep Harry in Camelot but he refused. He was told to give the axe to Camelot as a warning.

After that Gorlois had to explain what he had worked out to his parents.

He had also asked why he was called Dreng but his parents had much of an idea as him.

Morgana had been reluctant but did allow Gorlois out on patrols.

They needed to keep everything looking normal to Lot.

But as Merlin and Gorlois left, more people flowed into the city.

They were getting ready for war and the people were either looking for shelter away from the fighting or to join them.

Merlin brought his horse from a trot to a gentle walk, signalling Gorlois to do the same.

"We are too close to the border for my liking. Crossing it will be an act of war."

"You did it once." Gorlois said.

Merlin turned to his son and smiled.

"Yes but I didn't have the position I have now. Anyway Camelot and Esstir was at some sort of peace and Cenred didn't care as much as Lot does."

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the forest.

"I do believe that Ealdor is half a day from here." Merlin said.

"Do you miss it?"

Merlin sighed. "Sometimes it does feel like Camelot is chocking me but I wouldn't change it for the world."

Merlin knew he could always be honest with his eldest. Sometimes they just understood each other with only a few words or a gesture. Merlin knew he would be lost without him. He would be lost without any of his children, nephews and nieces.

Gorlois got out the map they had left with.

"If you are correct, then we need to be a little more north."

Merlin nodded before following his son.

* * *

Gorlois tried hard not to gag but the smell of burnt flesh grew unbearable as they entered the camp.

He could see his father's sadness and anger.

"Why would someone do something like this?" Merlin said, kicking at the embers. "How could someone be so heartless in kill all these people?"

Merlin tried to calm down but his anger was boiling. These were his people. They believed that he was their saviour and it seems like more and more of them have died of the last few years than when Merlin was in Camelot under Uther.

He could start to blame himself. He was the one to tell them that they were free. Technically where they were, they are free.

"Because they were keeping something from them and they knew it."

Merlin turned from his thoughts to his son.

"What do you mean?"

Gorlois dusted off the soot and dug it out of the remains of a box.

"I do hope that it is what I think it is."

Merlin's words were lost as he saw what was now in Gorlois' hands.

"I thought Aithusa was the last dragon egg."

Merlin walked up and took the egg from him, cradling it against his chest as if it was a child.

"Maybe when the purge happened, someone tried to round up as many eggs as possible. There could be more."

"Also with all the Dragonlords gone, save my father, there was no one to call them from their eggs." Merlin's eyes widened with realisation. "If there are more, that means that Killgharrah and Aithusa aren't the last of their kind. Dragons can rule the skies once more."

They smiled widely at each other.

"And if an egg can survive fire, then maybe they are more durable than people imagined."

"I just cannot believe it." Merlin said, looking down at the egg.

"This is what they died for."

Merlin nodded, silently thanking their souls for protecting it.

Their attention was diverted as the horses shot off.

They looked at each other before trying to catch them.

* * *

It was a long walk back to Camelot.

They had managed to send a note ahead, asking for everyone to meet them in the clearing east of Camelot.

Merlin smiled as they emerged from the trees, seeing nearly everyone there.

"Where are Arthur and Gareth?" He asked once they had reached them.

"Arthur said that you would only want us for a trivia thing." Gwen explained. "Said that he and Gareth had more important things to do."

"He wanted to come." Isobel said, latching herself onto her father's leg. "Gareth that is."

Merlin smiled down at her while stroking her hair.

"Well they are the ones going to miss out aren't they?"

Merlin looked towards his wife.

He noted the colour of her dress.

"That dress is most fitting."

Morgana gave him a confused look.

"Come on Merlin. Please tell us why you wanted us here."

Merlin could tell that Morgana was annoyed but excited at the same time.

Gorlois held open the bag for his father to reveal its contents.

"Please tell me that is what I think it is." Morgana breathed.

She walked forward and took it out of her husband's hands.

He was right in what he had said about her dress. The egg was a forest green and almost blended into her. She didn't know what she expected from touching it but found the shell rough in her hands when it looked as though it would be smooth.

"A dragon egg. We found it in the ruins of the camp." Gorlois explained.

"Do you think there could be more?" Clarine said, looking towards her cousin and best friend.

"I hope so." He said, smiling at her.

"Just wondering but when will it hatch?" Gwen asked.

Merlin smiled. "Always asking the practical questions. It will hatch when I name it."

"I'm guessing you were going to call Aithusa." Morgana said, managing to pull her eyes away from the egg.

"Of course. We might be the last of the dragonlords but they might not be the last of the dragons. Anyway this little one will need guidance."

Merlin called Killgharrah and Aithusa before taking the egg back and placing it on the ground.

"My, my dear warlock, a family affair. I trust you have called us for a good reason." Killgharrah said, once he had landed.

Merlin sighed at the older dragon. He seemed to have less patience every time he called him.

"I thought it was something everyone needed to see. It is a bit of an once-in-a-lifetime … event."

Killgharrah glared down at Merlin, obviously not liking him being so cryptic.

"Look Killgharrah, there are more."

"More?" The older dragon said, looking at the younger one.

"They have found another egg."

The white dragon gave them something that resembled a smile.

Killgharrah looked down. "So they have."

"See once-in-a-lifetime event." Merlin said. "Could be the last one."

Killgharrah nodded towards Merlin.

Everyone fell into a comfortable silence as Merlin closed his eyes.

"Custos." Merlin said, his voice low.

Morgana placed her arms around Merlin.

They all watched in amazement as the egg cracked and fell away, to reveal a small dragon, the same colour as the egg.

Merlin smiled as the newly born dragon started to churp.

"Guardian."

Morgana looked up at Merlin.

"His name means guardian." He explained.

The twins moved to kneel in front of the dragon.

Morgana followed them down.

"Maldue wants to know why that name." Isobel said.

Merlin and Morgana had worried for a long time over Maldue. He was 10 and still hadn't spoken a word. Isobel speaks to him with mind speak and does enough talking for the both of them anyway. Merlin has been told by many people that his son is mute but he doesn't believe them. Maldue will speak one day. He knows he will.

"It just feels right."

"He will be the guardian of Camelot." Morgana said. "Aithusa means light of the sun. Her birth represented that land that we have made."

"No dragon's birth is without meaning." Merlin explained, echoing the words that Killgharrah had said to him.

Morgana held her hand out and Custos knocked it with his head, as if he wanted to be stroked.

She hoped that he was going to be more than just Camelot's guardian, she hoped he was going to be hers. She didn't want to worry anyone but she had started having thoughts again. Thoughts of death, mainly how she was going to kill Lot. It haunted her and some days she couldn't shake the images of his blood over her hands.

"Father, can I look after him?" Aithusa asked.

Merlin smiled. He had always loved that Aithusa saw him as a father. It made being a dragonlord even more special.

He nodded. "As long as that is alright with Killgharrah."

The great dragon huffed before taking off.

"Not much of a talker is he?" Amhar said.

"Well he, father and mother have never seen eye to eye, have they?" Lynette said.

Merlin watched Morgana's interaction with Custos.

He knows something has been up for a while but he cannot place what it is.

* * *

To say that Gareth wasn't impressed when he found out what he missed was an understatement.

He moaned constantly and refused to speak to Arthur for a week.

"I don't want to be King if I miss out on awesome things like that."

Amhar turned to his brother. "Well I don't want to be King. It looks so boring."

Arthur shook his head. "Unfortunately you don't have a choice. You should have said Merlin." He said.

"Why? I wanted it to be a surprise." Merlin retorted. "Anyway, why would you think it was trivia?"

Arthur shrugged. "I thought you had found a rare flower or something girly like that."

"Why would I ask you to come to a clearing for that? And you call me the idiot."

They fell into silence.

"If it's any consolation, I wouldn't mind being Queen." Clarine said.

* * *

 _And from the last two stories you can tell that I have a bit of an obsession with the colour Green (it is my favourite colour)_

 _Check out my profile as I have just posted my first Doctor Who one shot (it is W_ _houffaldi for anyone that has been dragged into that ship too)._

 _Next stories up with be Searching, The Other Way and The Real Heir (one I have been excited about for a very long time now)._

 _Stay Tuned_


End file.
